


The Lullaby of Baker Street

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Very few people are privileged to have a personal performance by the Ferret, but here's one.





	The Lullaby of Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, alisanne

Severus Snape opened his eyes and stared.  He appeared to be looking at a ferret wearing a top hat and tails.  Hurriedly he closed his eyes

_Come along and listen to  
The lullaby of Baker Street_

Severus’ eyes shot open again.  It definitely was a ferret.

_The hurry up, I’m waiting for you  
The lullaby of Baker Street_

Maybe if he gave it his best ‘I am your potions professor and you’d better not get on the wrong side of me’ glare, the ferret would leave.

 _The trundle of a horse and cart_  
_A concert in the bandstand_  
_A roast dinner will play a part_  
_At Simpson’s on the Strand_

The ferret was apparently impervious to such glares.

_When a Baker Street man gets to bed_

And now there was a small mouse in a sparkly dress as well

_The sun will soon be shining_

And a second, although this one could well be a vole

_Another thought comes in his head  
He’ll smoke till dawn_

_Good night, Watson_  
_Good night, Lestrade is on his way_  
_Go to sleep, Hol-mes_  
_Get some sleep and just call it a day_

In what was clearly a run up to the big finish, the three creatures performed a few dance steps, took a bow, and disappeared.

_Listen to the lullaby  
Of our Baker Street!_


End file.
